halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter
Halo Encyclopedia, page 271 |width = |height = |mass = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = |slipspace drive = Impulse Drive |slipspace speed = N/A |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen=Yes |hull = |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Heavy plasma cannon *Pulse laser *Plasma charge |complement = |crew =*1 Pilot *1 Co-pilot |skeleton = |passengers = |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |firstuse = |role = Combat starfighter |era = 9th Age of Reclamation |affiliation = ;Covenant :Covenant Navy }} The Type-31 XMF, otherwise known as the Seraph''-class Starfighter', is a widely used Covenant starfighter, essentially the Covenant's counterpart to the UNSC's Longsword-class interceptor.'Halo: Reach''': ''Game StatsHalo: The Fall of Reach, page ?? The Seraph is the successor to the older ''Tarasque''-class fighter. Specifications Design details The Seraph features a piscine, teardrop-like design, fitting with the overall design elegance the Covenant are known for. Seraph fighters are mostly stored in the hangar bays of Covenant ships or stations when they are not in battle or escorting a ship. Seraphs have two movable flaps on either side of their hull, and their twin "tails" are articulated to aid with directing exhaust. These features give the Seraph superior turning capabilities in zero-gravity environments. As the Covenant's main space-based attack fighter, the Seraph is highly maneuverable while in a vacuum, and can easily keep pace with the UNSC's Sabres and Longswords.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page ?? Though not specifically intended for in-atmospheric use, Seraphs still are significantly faster than the Banshee while flying at low altitude. They have even been shown to fly in the hurricane force winds of the gas giant Threshold. The Seraph also appears to be able to power down and become invisible to Human ship sensors.Halo: The Flood, page ?? This has proven extremely useful for sneaking past ship defenses undetected and hitting vulnerable areas. Armaments Seraphs have demonstrated that they are a very effective counter-weapon against Longsword-class Interceptors unless the latter attacks from the side or behind. Seraphs usually attack in formations of ten, their assaults on enemy ships range from simple harassment, to full out strafing attacks. They have also been seen patrolling in pairs. Unlike the Banshee or Phantom, Seraphs are equipped with energy shields, but these are only a fraction of the strength of those on Capital Ships and are easily depleted with sustained fire. It is assumed that Seraph fighters can be piloted by a single Sangheili, succeeded by the Jiralhanae after the Great Schism. The Seraph is armed with a variety of weapons. Seraphs are seen firing a heavy plasma cannon, and are also armed with a pulse laser and plasma charges for strafing and bombing runs. A Seraph's bombing runs are very deadly, as evidenced in the SPARTAN-IIIs' attempted destruction of a Covenant factory as read in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. The energy weapons the Seraph is equipped with delivers a hard punch to anything it attacks, such as Pelican dropships, and Albatross heavy dropships, and when dueling with the UNSC space-superiority Sabre's.Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 17-18 Operational history Seraphs have been seen operational as early as the Battle of Harvest. They are a common adversary of the Longsword-class fighters. These starfighters provided excellent fire support to all Covenant forces in space and on the groundside. Seraphs were prominently used during the Raid on the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence, the Fall of Reach, the Battle of Earth, the Battle of Onyx, and the Battle of Installation 00. In Operation: TORPEDO, the Seraphs harassed the incoming SPARTAN-IIIs by bombarding them during the UNSC surprise assault of the Covenant refinery facilities. Several fighters were shot down by missiles fired from the M19-B Surface-to-Air Missile Launchers used by the SPARTAN-IIIs. During the Battle of Reach, a number of Seraphs were sent to the Sabre Launching Facility in order to destroy the facility. Seraphs also attempted to disable the UNSC ships and orbital stations over the planet Reach, while providing some cover for the Covenant boarding crews. These attempts were subsequently prevented by UNSC ''Sabre''-class interceptors, frigates and Longsword-class interceptors.Similar tactics were also employed during the Battle of Earth. Trivia *The Seraph is actually an old model of a Covenant tank that Shi Kai Wang created.'''Halo 3, Collector's Edition Behind-the-Scenes *Instead of having a name that represents a sinister supernatural being like the Wraith or Phantom, the word "Seraph" is derived from one of the highest ranks of angels as described in certain texts of the Bible. However, Biblical seraphim have six wings while the Type-31 XMF has none. *In the level Long Night of Solace if the player's highest kill is the Seraph when viewed in Campaign Scoring, the picture shown will be that of the Sabre. *In the firefight map Corvette, upon exiting the initial spawn room, if you look on the roof of the opposite side of the main Hangar, you will see Seraphs hanging from the roof. They are not easily noticeable and you might need to turn your night vision on to see them. *It is actually possible to drive a Seraph in the Halo: Reach campaign, exclusively on the level Long Night of Solace, if you time a plasma pistol overcharged shot right and get out of the map to retrieve it. You can also get out of the map first and then shoot down a Seraph. **The prompt to pilot the Seraph will say Banshee rather than Seraph. *In the space battle portion of Long Night of Solace, the Seraphs often prefer to engage in a game of chicken with your player. On lower difficulties this is not a problem and allows you to deal some damage but on higher difficulties it can greatly damage your Sabre. *Like most Covenant vehicles in Halo: Reach, the Seraph has a scale-like pattern on its hull. *In Halo: Reach's level Long Night of Solace, the Seraph seems to shoot four fuel rod ammunition instead of two and the reticule for the Fuel Rod Cannons seems to be the reticule for the Halo 3 ''Anti-Air Wraith''. This can only be seen through modding because when doing the Seraph glitch on the same level, the player doesn't have access to the Fuel Rod Cannons. *In Halo: Reach, the Seraph bears a striking resemblance to silverfish . The only difference is in their behavior pattern, as silverfish are typically cowardly whereas Seraph pilots merely play with their enemies. References *The Seraph looks strikingly similar to the enemy aircraft in the movie Skyline. *The basic shape of the covenant Seraph Greatly resembles the "Millenium Falcon" from the Star Wars Saga. Gallery File:H2 - Seraph Overview.png|An overview of the Type-31 "Seraph". File:CovenantSeraph-Overview.png|Another overview of the Halo 2-era Seraph. File:HaloReach - T31XMF.png|A render of a Seraph. File:HaloReach_-_SeraphProfile.png|Another render of a Seraph. File:Heretic Seraph.png|A Seraph docked inside the Gas Mine. File:Reach Seraphs.png|A Seraph shot down by UNSC anti-air turret nearby the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range. File:HaloReach - SeraphFormation.png|Three Seraph starfighters in a formation. File:Seraph dogfight.jpg|A Seraph being shot by a Sabre during Operation: UPPER CUT. File:Docked Seraphs.jpg|Seraph-class starfighters docked inside a Covenant corvette's hangar. File:HaloReach - T31XMFs.jpg|Two Seraph starfighters. Take note of the tail booms, indicating the turning direction of the craft. reach_6453762_Medium.jpg|The size of a Seraph compared to a Sabre. reach_7708226_Medium.jpg|The front of a Seraph. reach_16205684_Medium.jpg|A Seraph's shields flare. reach_9841701_Medium.jpg|A Seraph explodes. List of appearances Sources de:Seraph Sternenjäger Category:Halo: Reach Vehicles Category:Halo: Reach Category:Halo 2